Hope in Miracles
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Andai hidup ini seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Yang selalu berakhir dengan happy ending —meskipun terkadang sad ending./Pada akhirnya tetap saja seperti apa yang telah digariskan sang takdir./AU/HIATUS/


Andai hidup ini seperti dongeng-dongeng yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Yang selalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_—meskipun terkadang _sad ending_. Seperti Pangeran berkuda putih yang tampan yang akhirnya mendapatkan sang putri cantik pujaan hati, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Andai saja.

Tapi, bukankah kita hidup di dunia nyata? Yang segala sesuatunya pasti akan terjadi, tidak akan ada yang tidak mungkin. Segala peristiwa yang telah digariskan. Takdir yang telah mengikat para makhluk di dalamnya semenjak ia dilahirkan di dunia ini. Takdir yang telah ditakdirkan dan harus di jalani. Meskipun pada akhirnya perjalanan yang dilewati itu akan berakhir dengan tak terduga. Entah itu _happy ending_ ataukah _sad ending_?

Tak ada yang tahu.

Manusia yang diberikan kelebihan daripada makhluk hidup lainnya pun tak dapat menentukannya. Hanya dapat menduga, memprediksi dan menjalani. Terkadang manusia juga suka membelot dari takdir yang telah ditentukan.

Tapi, apakah dengan begitu akankah berakhir seperti apa yang diinginkan?

Pada akhirnya tetap saja seperti apa yang telah digariskan oleh sang takdir.

Selalu berakhir dengan segala kejutan yang bahagia dan—kesedihan.

* * *

**Gakuen Alice © Tachibana Higuchi**

**Warning : AU, typo(s). dsb**

* * *

**Hope in Miracles**

.

**chapter 1 **

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda bermanik _crimson_, berkulit putih dengan rambut _raven_ yang membingkai wajahnya yang diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan dengan ketampanan yang dapat membuat setiap mata tergoda untuk melihatnya, juga dengan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa.

Natsume Hyuuga—nama pemuda tersebut. Ia tengah duduk memandang sang dewi malam di balik jendela. Sang dewi malam tengah bersinar dengan wujud yang sempurna yang berada di peraduan kanvas hitam yang terbentang luas dengan titik-titik cahaya sang bintang. Sang dewi malam memancarkan bias keemasan, mewarnai kanvas hitam sehingga menambahkan secercah warna emas.

Angin semilir berembus menerpa wajah tampannya. Memainkan helaian-helaian rambut _raven_-nya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan buaian sang angin semilir dan merasakan dekapannya yang meskipun terasa dingin tetapi menenteramkan.

Sungguh. Ini adalah momen yang paling membuatnya merasa nyaman. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini ia tengah gelisah. Sang kekasih yang telah menemaninya selama satu tahun belakangan ini tengah terlelap. Bukan dalam artian tertidur yang esok harinya ia akan terbangun kembali.

Tetapi, sang kekasihnya itu tengah terlelap pada ambang batas kehidupan dan kematian yang bagaikan sekat tipis. Dengan kata lain—

—koma.

Natsume membuka matanya. Ia merasakan nyeri yang diderita sang kekasihnya itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di samping ranjang yang tengah di tempati oleh seorang gadis manis dengan rambut _brunette_-nya yang tergerai indah.

Ia menatap wajah sang kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur itu. Sesak yang ia rasakan saat melihat wajah sang kekasih yang pucat dengan mata terpejam. Ia takut. Ia takut sekali jika kekasihnya tak dapat membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya.

Natsume duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang itu. Ia menghela napas berat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Menggenggam jari-jari lentik sang kekasih. Miris. Di lengan sang kekasihnya itu terpasang infuse dan saluran pernapasannya terpasang selang oksigen.

Natsume memebelai lembut pipi kekasih hatinya itu seakan ia adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

"Kapan kau akan segera sadar?" gumam Natsume.

Ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Buka matamu, Mikan. Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan tatapan lembutmu. Kumohon—bukalah matamu!"

Kekasihnya yang bernama Mikan itu tak memberikan respon.

Hening.

Natsume mendesah. Menghela napas kembali. Sudah seminggu berlalu Mikannya seperti ini. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia tak dapat melakukan apa pun untuk sang pujaan hatinya itu. Seandainya ia dapat menukar tempatnya dengan Mikan. Ia akan lakukan. Tapi ia tahu itu percuma. Suatu hal yang mustahil.

Natsume ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita Mikan. Tapi ia pun tahu sakit yang diderita Mikan jauh lebih sakit dari apa yang ia rasakan.

"Buka matamu, Mikan! Bukankah kau akan mencoba gaun-gaun putih yang selalu kau impikan? Bukankah kau ingin menikah secepat mungkin? Karena itu... bukalah matamu, Mikan! Aku berjanji jika kau membuka matamu aku akan segera melamarmu."

Natsume terdiam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Yang terdengar hanyalah gemerisik dedaunan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Bagaimana jika Mikannya itu tak akan membuka matanya lagi? Natsume tak dapat membayangkannya.

"Kumohon… sadarlah!" ucapnya lirih.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

hm.. ini fict pertama Rie di fandom ini. Hehe... anehkah?

kritik, saran? silahkan utarakan. Dan salam kenal ^^ Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Jika berkenan anda REVIEW ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca... ^^


End file.
